


Plant Based Obsessions

by WatchYourStepMortal



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchYourStepMortal/pseuds/WatchYourStepMortal
Summary: Do you ever think about the fine line between life and death? The fact that one single cut could take everything? All of a person's memories, accomplishments, fear.The fact that nothing is guaranteed?Cypress Ampelos does. He lives his life alone, surrounded by a serenity and a palace of his own, created of the living and dead. Filed with plants and bones. But, his surrounding calamity is threatening to fall apart with the meeting of one man.





	Plant Based Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here.

#  Plant Based Obsessions Preview

A man sat quietly, watching of the calm, almost empty bar. Soft, low voices he could barely here over the music coming from his headphones. At any moment this calamity could become a living hell. Someone putting their cup down just a little too hard, laugh just a bit too loud, glance at his just a few too many times. The trauma haunted everything he did, keeping a tight hold around his throat like the bruising hand that created it. It ate him alive, especialy when he left his home. His palace of serenity and silence.

 

 

But he had to find someone. Someone who he could share a very, very important accomplishment with. A new creation. A new concoction that would help strengthen his safe haven.

 

And that's all he could remember as he awoke, sorrounded by a familiar smell and a familiar greenary. He thought he was home, but as his mind focused and his eyes moved across the enviroment the more aware he became that this was not his palace. Not his serenity, but someone else's. Someone muttering softly infront of him. But he focused on the greens life in front of him, not paying attention to the tape around his wrists and ankles. Not paying attention to the sounds of a knife against wood. Finally, the blonde turned. He muttered something else, but Cypress was too focused elsewhere to here him.

 

"O-oh! You're awake..." That remark pulled Cypress out of his focus finally, pulling him into the reality of his situation. He started to panic, his heart racing like a rabit caught in a snare. He stared at the man for a long moment, completely shocked and terrified. His man was going to hurt him. Was going to cause more trauma to his already fragile psyche. He pulled at the tape holding him down. "Please calm down.. I can explain..."

 

Cypress had to focus again. Had to force himself back into his serenity and silence. He focused on the homey greenary in front of him. A peice of his own palace. "I like your plants." He said, his voice barely even a whisper. An obvious obsession. A relatablity. A common factor.


End file.
